User talk:Count Dooku2012
Hey! Who knows, can I be the administrator now? Now I am! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 11:19, August 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Vandal!! Yeah, I'll see what I (and Yoda's Lightsaber) can do!! [[w:c:lego star wars:User:Jegory|'Jegory']] ''Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi'' 11:25, May 11, 2013 (UTC) * Yeah, Yoda's Lightsaber's deleted the pages and will block him if he continues to vandalise pages. [[w:c:lego star wars:User:Jegory|'Jegory']] ''Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi'' 12:34, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Voted. Yoda is the best That's good, we want this to be a good clean wiki, not a dirty vandalised mess. Akshatagarwal (talk) 15:22, June 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: Poll!! Sure :D [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 17:14, June 28, 2013 (UTC) * Well, I never really liked the Clone Wars Anakin and I thought the Jedi version of Anakin looks the best. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 17:34, June 28, 2013 (UTC) * Count Dooku2012, which version of Count Dooku do you like best, Clone Wars or Prequel Triology? Akshatagarwal (talk) 14:34, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I wish you an awesome and very happy birthday Count Dooku2012! Akshatagarwal (talk) 14:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) * Done :D. Sorry I couldn't do it sooner; I have been unavailable for the last few days. RE: Poll! Sorry for the alte reply (I had to learn for my exams at university)! I've voted on your Mace Windu poll - I prefer the original figure, from 2005. Is the matter with the three vandalists resolved by now - if not I could block them. 06:31, July 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Poll! ConnorMcGinnis hasn't been active on this wiki since July 20th, 2013.If he returns and continues vandalising, I'll block him. If deleted the Exploration on Hoth page. I haven't been on this wiki for a while, so I'm actually not familiar with Boxdudettes edits. Of course, you can call me Mr, Yoda´s Lightsaber. The exams are the final tests at the end of each term at university - you get tested in every subject you attended during the term. I'm sorry, but I can't delte inactive users. Most of them have made very valuable contributions to the wiki and should be rewarded with points on this wiki for this. Also, they could maybe choose to return to the LEGO Star Wars wiki. Doing good and featured articles is a good idea, one could maybe set up a catalogue of standards that an article has to fullfill to achieve these statuses. And if voted on your Padmé Amidala poll - I prefer the original from 1999. 07:23, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Possible consideration for Admin Rights Dear Count Dooku2012, You have been active on this wiki for nearly 5 months and are fast approaching your 1,100th edit on the site. I, on behalf of the Wiki, would like to express my thanks for all your hard work and would like to stress that your contributions have not gone unnoticed. The Wiki is, sadly, understaffed, with myself and Yoda's Lightsaber, the only two active administrators on site, largely offline. You, on the other hand, have been very active in your contributions to the Wiki and have been diligent in finding vandals and reporting it to one or both of us. Therefore, seeing as you are one of the Wiki's most active and helpful members, I would like to offer you the chance of becoming an administrator on the site. Unfortunately, I am not a Bureaucrat on the site, so am unable to promote you to this position myself. However, if you express interest in becoming an administrator, I will ask Yoda's Lightsaber, as a Bureaucrat, to consider you for admin rights. Should you accept, I would be very happy to welcome you into the small admin community on site. I can make no promises, however, although I expect Yoda's Lightsaber will not hesitate in promoting you to admin status should you wish it. I'd like to thank you again for all the time and effort you have put into making this site better. Sincerely, [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 22:13, August 4, 2013 (UTC) * I have asked Yoda's Lightsaber to consider you for the position on the Wiki. I have yet to receive a reply, but I feel sure that he will either grant me Bureaucrat rights so I can promote you myself or will promote you himself. I'd like to thank you again for being such a faithful user on the sight and I would be glad to welcome you onto the administration team :D. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 07:36, August 5, 2013 (UTC) * Congratulations on becoming an administrator! [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 16:17, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Great job Count Dooku2012, I'm very proud to be friends with an Admin of this wiki, again, Congrats! Akshatagarwal (talk) 11:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello Harry, when did you change your name to Daniel? ;-) Akshatagarwal (talk) 00:50, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Anakin Skywalker You've done a fantastic job of fixing the Anakin Skywalker page!! It looks a lot better now, so do you think we should unprotect it now? [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 08:15, August 10, 2013 (UTC) * I think it would be fine if you edited the templates, some of them are definitely in need of a redesign!! And I think that, instead of changing the number of admins on the main page, I will just change the status of inactive users to inactive. Technically, they are still administrators and I wouldn't want them to feel unwanted if they ever returned to the Wiki. I'll get that done asap. [http://legostarwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jegory Jegory (Admin)] Contact me here 18:56, August 10, 2013 (UTC) * Don't mean to brag but... I got lucky edit!!!!!!! Akshatagarwal (talk) 11:22, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Please, don't use it! I hate when anyone use this font . Please, don't use it! Count Dooku2012 (talk) 11:28, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, but somtimes if you use normal text, it's too big compared to the title! Akshatagarwal (talk) 11:44, August 10, 2013 (UTC)